Life History of Warren Howard
See also Warren Howard ''Early Years & Childhood '''1904' - Born September 9th in Kentucky USA. Second Son of Charles Henry (Harry) Howard & Grace-Ann (Gracie) Howard. 1909 ~ (Aged 5) - A near-drowning accident in a bathtub causes Warren's life long phobia of water. 1917 ~ (Aged 13) - Warren discovers his Elemental Gift: Aero-Kinesis. Mother; Gracie, reveals her own gift of Aqua-Kinesis to him. 1918 '- Father; Harry, hits oil whilst clearing out the water well on the family's Ranch. The small amount of oil found fetches the family more money they could have made farming their ranch in a life-time. Harry quickly invests the money in buying a share of a larger oil company seeing that the beginning of the oil trade was starting he made sure that his family would be able to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. '''1919 '- Tensions within their town rise as the family climbs the social ladder. Both Warren and Robby are bullied in school and Sunday school. Gracie is berated by the Church as they constantly ask for handouts. Adolescence & Adulthood ''' 1920 ~ (Aged 16) - Moves to New York. The Roaring Twenties as it would later be called by historians had just begun... Both brothers are enrolled in a well to do all-boys school. 1922 ~ (Aged 18) - Warren graduates high-school and continues to go to college and pursue a career in Law. 1924 ~ (Aged 20) - Meets 'up and coming' actress Camille (Cammy) Edwards at a Speakeasy in Manhattan. 1925 ~ (Aged 21) 'June' - Warren, and Cammy get engaged. September '''- Cammy falls pregnant with Warren's illegitimate child. The wedding planning begins. '''November - Cammy miscarries Warren's Child. The wedding is called off only a month from it's planned date. December -''' (Christmas time) Robby admits to Warren that he is homosexual, whilst drunk at a Social Club Christmas Party. '''1926 ~ (Aged 22) - Warren and Cammy vacation in Paris. Warren meets Ellis Denver. 1927 ~'' (Aged 23)'' July - Warren goes away on business break before his Law exams to Paris where he meets up with Ellis and the two begin a romantic affair. August - Ellis announces she is pregnant with Warren's child but terminates, her fertility is forever damaged. December -''' - Warren confronts his father about his alcoholism...Gracie defends Harry yet the physical abuse has already begun. '''1928 ~ (Aged 24) February ''' - Robby and homosexual lover Eugene are found dead in an apartment in Brooklyn. The New York Police Department dismisses the murders as it appears an obvious hate crime. Robby is buried in late February in Kentucky in the family plot despite Harry having forbidden it. Gracie insists he is buried with his family but receives no Christian funeral as their Church wouldn't attend. '''June - Warren is accepted into Law School. Unfortunately due to circumstances, he takes a job working for his father in the finance sector of Howard Fuels. July - Cammy discovers Warren and Ellis' affair. The two spend a summer apart with Cammy remaining in New York. Warren fleas the States to Paris, and takes Ellis with him. 1929 - Cammy calls off her engagement to Warren, and becomes involved with another man. 1930 - Warren moves to Paris. 1931 ~ (Age 27) 'May' - Warren's mother Gracie found dead at the family home in New York. The death is initially marked as suspicious but it is soon dismissed as accidental - records show she choked in her sleep. Warren suspected his father paid off the police to cover the true nature of her death; murder via strangulation at the drunken hands of her husband. June - Warren goes home to the USA for his mother's funeral in Kentucky. She is buried next to Robby and receives a full Christian burial with the attendance of the town's Church. Once back in New York, the managers of Howard Fuels vote to debunk Harry as their director and hand the company over to Warren. July - Warren officially becomes the owner of Howard Fuels. ''Being Sired & Early Vamperic Life '''1932' August - Warren's lover Ellis goes missing from her Parisian Apartment. Suspected dead by French authorities due to blood found in her apartment. Searches for her body stop after only 3 weeks. ' September '- Sired by Ellis Denver in Paris, France. Discovered at death by Magnus VaRossa (Ellis' Sire) and taken to Blue Ash, Russia to undergo Fledgling training. ~ Warren no longer physically ages beyond this point. ~ '' '''1932 Winter '- Warren is introduced to Vamperic life by a new acquaintance and mentor Magus VaRosa. Meets Kostya Davikov the Lord of the Davikov Coven - his gift is noticed and sparks interest in the Council members of the Davikov Coven who reign in Blue Ash. Learns of the other vampiric houses and histories and becomes a member of the Davikov by default. Reintroduced to Ellis and her new form, she and Warren do not get on well at first. 1933 - Roman Black and Ariane Rossetta show up in Blue Ash. Ariane is sickly but is partially nursed back to health in time to learn from Warren that her Crazy Father Abel Black is not dead, and was not executed, but in fact, lives in Blue Ash. Roman is recruited by the Black Winter and he and Warren compete for the attention of Kostya, mostly instigated by Roman. Being from the Noble, Pure-blood family Roman is well-liked amongst the Traditional Elders of the Davikov Coven Council. 1934 - Warren is inducted into the Black Winter. Warren is seen as an asset due to his gift which he is trained to manipulate with great discipline and skill. 1939-1945 - WWII - '''The Davikov Coven see the Mortal World War the perfect cover-up for committing heinous crimes against the Mortal Race. Afraid of what the Coven would do to him if he refused to carry out his assigned missions Warren slaughters masses of Mortals whilst in the Black Winter. '''1957 - Warren discovers that to the Mortal world he is deceased. Along with Howard Fuel's being a company of the past, Warren discovers he was presumed dead in 1934. For the first time since he was a teen, Warren finds himself without any money to his name. He clings to the Davikov Coven and Kostya for security. With the funding from Kostya Warren makes steps to start up his own business. 1958 - The REDford Group is founded by Warren Howard. An idea he had harboured right from when he first went through fledgling training Warren seeks to end the immoral trade of blood prostitution that is rife within the Vamperic community. With the last of his family money he hires around 50 agreeable mortal donors Warren sets up a blood trading business under the rouse of a blood donating charity. Three donation centers were set up within the first year in busy Russian towns and one local city. 1964 - Warren is appointed financial adviser and treasurer for the Davikov Coven 1965 - The REDford Group expands into neighboring Europe and Warren is sustaining the entire Davikov Coven through his Blood trading business alone. 1978 April '''- Kostya Davikov is found dead. Suspected he was killed at the hand of his only daughter; Alanya, who takes the Throne and becomes Lady of the Coven. '''June - Roman Black executes Alanya and takes over as Lord of the Davikov Coven with a favourable reception from the Coven's Traditional Elders. 1980 - Roman's mental state starts to spiral out of control. In an attempt to keep the Coven afloat he seeks aid from Warren in running the Coven. Warren becomes of importance to the Coven and it's people, although he is looked down upon by the Coven Elders due to his Sired status. 1981-1999 - Warren expands and reinvests money is his company, The REDford Group grows and becomes a worldwide concern and supplies most of the globes vamperic population with a steady and 'safe' blood trade. For the next twenty years of so Warren's name becomes known again, at least within the mythical community which is surprisingly larger than he'd ever imagined. 2000 - With the development of media and the internet mythical sightings and supernatural experience peak and mortals start to look into the possibility of a secret society on mass. Fear amongst mythicals is rife as rumours of capture and experimentation circulate mythical community. The fear of Mortals is real. 2005 Summer ''' - Mythicals are discovered! The ever technologically advancing Mortal race encroaches into the Mythical world and discovers the existence of several Mythical races. Roman Black orders for the Black Winter to assassinate some of the Mortals leading political figures. Warren is promoted within the Davikov Coven and is appointed Legal adviser to the Council. '''2005 Winter - Due to the impending war Warren's Donation Centre's dry up and have to shut down, leaving his Company in a drought. 2006 - The Davikov Coven is re-named 'The International Vamperic Government'. In hopes to pull all Vamperic Coven's closer to its self in defense against Mortals. BlueAsh alerts it's Army and becomes a militarized state. Warren suspects there is a battle approaching... ''Mythical/Mortal War & The Compound Years '''2008 Summer' - Mortal vs Mythical War is announced. MMWW The Black Winter continues to assassinate key members of the Mortals entourage; Journalists, Military personnel, and Anti-Myth Protest groups from across the globe. The causalities in America are publicized and spark international panic. Winter - Warren leaves The IVG in the hands of Roman Black and the Black Winter and goes back to the USA, where he leads the way in creating safe havens for the Mythical Communities of USA. With funding from the IVG Warren fronts the mission to construct The United States Mythical Security Compounds, both North and South; in Montana and Texas. 2009 August - The Compound populates. With the Compound built and Warren in charge, Mythicals from all over the USA flood to the gates of the Northern Compound for safety. November ' - Warren opens a blood bank within the catacombs of the Compound and stores at least 100 medicated mortals there where machines periodically drain their blood which in turn stocks his shelves with fresh and is ready to drink for Vampires willing to pay for the luxury without the hunt. Business booms as Vampires don't feel safe hunting for their feed with the treat of the War coming to ahead. ' 2010 August - Warren meets Karou Irena Morgan. Whilst out hunting for fresh stock for his blood bank, one night, Warren is out in the forest surrounding the compound and come across lost Mortal girl, though he suspects she isn't entirely Mortal. He tries to keep his distance and decides not to take her as she appears so young and innocent. Warren flees the scene after making sure she gets back to safety. 2011 November - Warren takes Karou Irena Morgan into the Compound. One week before the end of November, Warren is informed that there has been an attempted breach near the South East Walls Gate, of the Montana Compound. Warren instructs his guards to go after the assailant and bring them to him for judging; with the intention of terminating them after their identity is confirmed. To his surprise, Warren is brought a malnourished and seemingly abused teen-aged girl. He realises Karou's identity and insists she is kept in the Compound for supervision. Warren gives her a home in his own Unit as all the accommodation in the Compound is already full. 2012 January - Karou grows increasingly curious about Vampiricy during her time in the Compound, after finding that some of her ancestors were Vamperic, and studying Warren's behaviour she tries to persuade Warren to sire her. Initially refusing, he tells her it isn't a life someone should choose; he had no choice. Karou is persistent and constantly brings up the idea. Warren constantly fights his vamperic instincts and the urge to feed. Karou's blood is more tempting than the average mortal but for now the reason why is known to him. June ' - Warren notices Karou's odd behaviour. Confronts her about her un-diagnosed back pain and odd sleeping patterns. Unbeknown to Warren Karou is about to come out of Nephilim Dormancy, the cause of her back pain is due to her wings forming in her back. Warren makes technological advances in Blood Cloning and moves on a sector of REDford into producing cloned blood. He still keeps the Blood bank as a side-line. '''November ' - Warren sires Karou... Warren finally gives in and sires Karou the same week of her 19th Birthday. He mocks her as she spends her actual birthday writing is agony from the turning. '''December - Karou comes out of Nephilim Dormancy. Karou goes to bed with a fever and wakes Warren up in the night screams as her back folds open to reveal her infant Nephilim wings. Astounded and unsure as to what he should do Warren consults the Compounds Mythical Library for answers. Cambria Morningstar show's up at the Compound to take Karou now that she had come out of Dormancy. Warren learns that his fledgling has Royal Celestial/Enochian blood and is Heir to Enoch's throne. 2013 February - Warren takes Karou to Blue Ash. Along with the treatment of a Mortal military attack on the compound, Warren takes Karou to Magnus to receive some training. Karou is offered a place in the Black Winter. Warren feels threatened by Roman Black as he interrogates Karou regarding her Psychic abilities that have been expanded due to both her siring and release from dormancy. October - Cambria presents Karou with her first Seraph Blade. Karou has to decide between being a Vampire or a Nephilim; IVG or Enoch's Throne. 2014 - Mythicals finally declare War on Mortals. Alabaster is bombed as suspected and Mythical lives are threatened on mass. 2015 - Karou and Warren part ways... Karou goes to Enoch and Warren remains in Montana to oversee the running of the Compound. Karou is made Queen Regent of Enoch. 2018 Spring - The Compound is attacked; bombed by Mortal forces forcing Warren to flea. He escapes to BlueAsh, discovers Roman has spiraled into madness and is at loggerheads with non-other than Enoch, and his fledgling Karou over Military strategy and how to deal with the Mortal attacks. Summer ' - ''Viral Outbreak. The outbreak kills a score of Mortals and for the first time in a long time Mythicals outnumber Mortals on the globe. The Compound officially closes and Mythicals feel safer to live outside the walls now. '''2020 - Blue Ash is seemingly broken beyond disrepair. Roman blindly leads the Coven onward. With the Coven, no long prosperous, and the people getting by from day to day Warren chooses to leave BlueAsh. 2020-2045 - Warren lives alone in for many years... Moving between New York, Paris and Venice. Whilst still running his business he devotes his time to work rather than relationships and people cutting off most of his ties although his reputation and the fact he feeds 90% of the globes Vamperic population proceeds him; meaning that he is still considered a big player in the Mythical community. 2045 - Global Mythical Conference III- Brazil. Mortals are still rising and fighting against Mythicals and a force is holding the citizens of Alabaster ransom. The meeting is to discuss what the Mythicals answer to that should be. It is voted that Enoch's army will strike against the Mortal force and free Alabaster. Warren and Karou meet again after many years of separation. He learns of her first marriage; is in an unhealthy state and that Karou has a daughter; Alessandra. 2046 June ''' - Karou and Husband; Eamon vacation in Italy and bump into Warren unexpectedly. Due to the deteriorating state of Karou's marriage, she and Warren spend some time together and have an intimate evening together after years of separation. In the same year, Eamon is found dead...Karou is as Loyal to her Sire as ever she was. '''2047 - Nuclear scare '' - Mythical Military Intelligence in Enoch discover that the remaining Mortal forces plan on destroying Mythical settlements with Nuclear weapons. Biological Warfare is how Mythical Military forces answer the treat, a super virus, that was engineered from the last outbreak, is unleashed. Mass genocide of the Mortal race occurs as a result. Mythicals are immunized if not already naturally so and survive the near extinction of the Mortal race. Mythical settlements boom and prosper. Mythical races are now dominant. '''2048' - Mythical leaders meet and sign a peace treaty. Now that the threat of humans is abolished, the wars between Mythical races are nipped in the bud. Warren is requested to sign as he is still officially a member of the IVG and its Legal adviser. News spreads and Warren hears that Karou has officially been made Queen of Enoch. 2049 ' - Karou is Coronated as Queen of Enoch. Warren travels to the desert country and watches her coronation ceremony from the crowd as she passes through the city before being officially crowded. '''2050 - ' - Warren goes back to Europe, living rather nomadically. Flitting between Italy, France, and Britain he grows REDford and get's many mythical scientists on board in finding new ways to 'feed the world'. With blood banks, a thing of the past and most of his product being cloned or grown organically Warren's business is stable and sustainable. However, now Mortals are gone and with them their stock market and monetary systems Warren is left to navigate the new marker blindly. Pricing of his product has become a challenge; eventually, Warren's business paves the way in creating a price standard for products. Elves growing agricultural produce begin to make money again as they can sell their produce now at a standard price. Artifacts, antiques, and new collectibles are sought for again. A time when Warren connects with The Dreyri Coven and creates a makeshift family/coven with Madelyn, Garth, and Ida. '''2060 - A new world infrastructure and the economy is made by Mythicals. The world becomes a smaller but safer place. 2103 - Warren makes headway in expanding his business; he launches a new product which he engineered to make his life without Karou easier. It alleviates his sickness and once again Warren is back on form and going from success to success in his career. 2105 - Warren is harassed and haunted by his past ties with the Davikov. No longer a great coven they become the laughing stock of the Vamperic world. Most Vampires choose other more stable and liberal covens over the warped and overly conservative/traditional Davikov. Roman Black has become bored and threatens to attack other Mythical races breaking the treaty. 2106 - Breaking of the treaty - Roman Black employs the Black Winter in attacking Elven communities out of spite for the race. The raid on the settlements are unsuccessful and several members of the Black Winter suffered causalities or died during the attack. Warren is called upon by the Coven Council to advise on what action should be taken to rectify the situation. 2107 Spring - Roman's mental state shatters and he attempts to break the peace treaty again and is arrested by his own Coven Elders and imprisoned in Blue Ash's Cells. Roman refuses to believe the Elders committed the treason against him. Once released from prison Roman is allowed back out into the Blue Ash community. In an attempt to gain favour and trust back from the Coven Councils Elders Roman suggest a recruitment initiative to swell the Coven's numbers. More people equals more work, influence, and security. Summer ''' - Warren flee's Blue Ash whilst Roman rots in jail, he sets up a home in Britain as his company based in France in thriving enough to leave it be. He enjoys a semi-retirement phase of his life, however, he becomes ill due to certain blood trials he's personally taking part in hindering the healthy regeneration of his cells which plays havoc with the condition of his leg injury and leaves him wheelchair-bound and in constant pain. '''2110 Spring - Dying Blue Ash - The Davikov numbers are larger than ever, having persuaded new family groups of Vamperics to join their Coven, but the foundation is not strong. Hunting parties leave Blue Ash daily to scout for helpless nomadic mortal tribes or even defenseless mythicals. The poverty within the Russian Mythical city means not everyone can afford REDford product. Roman is greedy and lusts for money and power more than blood, he pushes for a tax increase his citizens cannot afford to pay. He keeps the Coven money to himself and allows none of it to flow downstream into the Coven's community. The Coven supplements nothing leaving the city's inhabitants with no work, no way of making money or means to feed themselves. Crime is one the rise and the City slowly becomes one huge Ghetto, where it's a dog eat dog world. The hunting parties are rarely successful but when they are the mortals brought back are fed from and dispose of but never executed efficiently Summer ''' - A group of fanatics rise from the impoverished underbelly, they mostly feast on animal blood which isn't sufficient in keeping a vampire healthy; this diet breeds disease and ill-health as nesting instincts and chain feeding is common amongst small groups of vampires. Some even pray on the vulnerable; the left for dead mortals. Picking them off one by one and siring them illegally so as they can add them to their food chain. In turn, this creates an underbelly of starving desperate fledglings wandering the City streets, homeless and aggressively baying for blood. The Great City that was once Blue Ash is eating herself from the inside out and rancid with Vamperic disease. '''Fall - Roman blames Warren for the state of his city and makes claims that Warren's advice leads to the downfall into poverty. The Coven Council never liked Warren and so take their insane leaders side, even agreeing that Warren was the one to suggest locking up Roman in 2107. The Coven Council set Warren up and play along with Roman's theories. 2111 Winter - Warren is arrested whilst in England and brought back to Blue Ash where he was put on trial for treason against the Coven and sentenced to imprisonment awaiting execution. ''BlueAsh, Enoch & Lockwood ''*The Story begins from this point onward* ' 2112 Spring' - Fall of Blue Ash - Second daughter of Karou Morgan; Alessandra leads a raid on Blue Ash's Davikov Castle. Roman Black is executed by Karou for his crimes, without trial. Warren is found and freed from his cell by Alice, only to be taken back to Enoch as a prisoner of the raid, along with many other Davikov Coven members. The majority of the city locks down and hides away to escape the judgment of Enoch's Military. Brought before the council as a prisoner Warren meets his fledgling Karou again after another period of separation. Summer - Warren escapes execution, Karou convinces the Council he is innocent. Warren and Karou catch up and he learns of her Second marriage, second daughter and the loss of a son, her third child and the consequential suicide of her husband. Fall - Warren decides to stay in Enoch and buys an Underground Villa from the Enochian state. Hillside Villa is located in abandoned 'Old Enoch' which is now a catacomb only accessible from inside Enoch's Palace, New Enoch is built on top of it. 2113 - Warren invites Scandinavian friends to his new home in Enoch. Garth and Ida arrive shortly followed by Sven Dreyrugr. Sven sires Karou's second daughter Cassandra in place of Garth. Garth and Ida flea Enoch as Garth nearly killed Cass' in the process of attempting to sire her. 2116 - Warren proposes to Karou and the two agree to have a long engagement before marrying. 2118 - Karou abdicates the throne. Alessandra is crowned Queen of Enoch. 2119 September - Warren moves to Lockwood. Lockwood's Witch and Warlock Coven: The Booth Coven, reached out into the Mythical world pleading for help as the woodland town was being overrun by an unruly Lycan Pack. Warren replied to the plea and said that he would come and advise on how to legally deal with the issue, putting rules in place and perhaps drafting a treaty. Since Warren's arrival, things have improved. ' 2120 March ' - Karou finally joins Warren in Lockwood. She moves into Plymouth Lodge with him and the two live a somewhat quiet life for a while as they get used to the change of pace in the sleepy woodland town. Warren and Karou meet Warlock; Sebastian Cain Owens and his family - Thaddeus, (Warlock) Caitlyn (Mortal) and Lilly (Half-witch). Warren and Caitlyn are ex-lovers from his time in Britain and separated from Karou in the 2080s. Karou becomes fascinated by Seb' and in turn, so does Warren. The three form a casual, yet odd relationship. May - Warren and Karou meet Gideon Booth; a Warlock from the town and VIP to the community. Games were played at Gideon's expense and in turn, Karou paid the price when Gideon sexually assaulted her in the woods surrounding the town and castrated her wings; leaving her for dead in the undergrowth. Sebastian found Karou and brought her to Warren. The two nursed her back to health. Cambria made a brief appearance and offered Karou her wings back. Using her bio-kinesis, Cam began the long and painful process of regenerating Karou's Nephilim wings. June '''- After Gideon's attack on Karou, Warren plotted to kill him. Warren kidnapped Gideon from his Doctor's surgery in Lockwood's town center. Gideon's murder had been meticulously planned to look like he had willingly left Lockwood. Warren murdered him in a warehouse in an abandoned NYC industrial area having driven him all that way in the trunk of his SUV. His body was left to rot away in an abandoned building. '''July - Thailand - Warren and Karou took Sebastian to Thailand with them for a business trip/vacation. The three ended up near Bangkok, and stay in one of Asia's Mythical Compounds that was built Pre-Mythical War. Since the end of the war and mythical life had flourished it had been revamped into a luxury Mythical Holiday Resort. Warren paid off Lycan; Flint Hemlock, a man for hire whom he hired as a decoy. Flint posed as Gideon Booth, with falsified documents to make it appear as if Gideon fled Lockwood to live a new life in Thailand. Warren, Karou and Seb' developed their strange relationship though labels were as yet undecided. August - Warren, Karou and Seb' extended their vacation and visited Enoch. Warren and Alice agreed that they both had a desire to unite the Vamperic races, from all over the world under one Government again; to re-establish law and order. The Founding members of the infant organization all gathered in Enoch to discuss it's future. The New Vamperic Republic was founded. Category:Timelines Category:World Building Category:Characters